Regrets and Passion
by SLITH
Summary: Lara saves Sofia and when she is troubled with the loss of Jacob, Sofia goes to comfort her and more. Lara/Sofia. Femslash.


Taking cover again, Lara peeks over the chunk of ice at the men ahead that are taking cover themselves and shooting at her, gripping her bow and arrow she stands up when they start reloading and quickly loads two arrows and takes out two of the men with head shots. 'I kind of wish I wasn't so good at that,' she thinks to herself and quickly reloads to hear a grunt coming from the side just up ahead.

Looking at the fourth man in the far back behind the guy she just started to aim at she watches him get yanked back and listens to him scream as he falls to the depths below. She takes out the third guy with an arrow to the throat before he pulls the trigger and watches as a familiar face comes into view around a pillar. "Sofia!" Lara calls out and sees a man running down towards them.

Coming out from behind the boulder of ice Lara takes out her revolver and shoots the new man twice in the chest to watch him fall down in a heap. Sofia looked over just in time to see Lara shoot him down. An explosion goes off just above them as Lara gets closer to Sofia and a chunk hits the floor next to Sofia creating a chain reaction of more rock to come away from the floor she's standing on.

Lara's heart does a flip and as she watches Sofia lose her balance and tips back with the rock.

"No!" Lara runs, tripping over a brick as the floor trembles making her temporarily lose balance. She dives forward, watching Sofia try and grab anything to stop from falling. Lara slides on the rock, feeling debris roll under her and listening to rocks tumble off and just catches Sofia's right hand with her own. "I've gotcha! Hold on!"

"I didn't plan on letting go!" Sofia comments as she dangles over the side, listening to the shouting going on down below, her own people working with the catapult somewhere behind her. She coughs at the dust that flies into her face while watching Lara plant her left hand down as support and start to lift her. She knows she isn't going to be easy and glances around for a foot hold, rope, wood, anything to try and help get her up. But everything she'd used to get her there had fallen away as she had been.

Looking up at Lara again she catches sight of one of them, a man with Trinity on the roof area that is mostly gone, he spots Lara and lifts his gun. "Lara! Above and behind you!" She prepares for Lara to release her so she can shoot the invader away, having only her bow and arrow attached to her own back makes her feel like easy prey.

'Shit!' Lara thinks knowing she won't have time to react; instead she tightens her grip on Sofia and feels the bullet hit her in the left side of her upper back. The pain spreads through her back in waves but doesn't recede; she can feel the blood already start to seep out making her warm on her back at first and then cold. Lara bites her bottom lip in concentration. 'You've been through worse, Yamati was worse!'

"Let me go Lara, and finish what you came here to do," Sofia says firmly, ready for Lara to release her so that she might catch part of the building and stop her own fall or fall to her death.

Lara grits her teeth and shakes her head with beads of sweat forming along her hairline, "no," she groans and tries to pull Sofia up, but the rocks beneath her made her inch forward a touch. She stares into Sofia's eyes, determination in her voice. "I need you to climb up my arm, I cannot lift you."

Glancing below to the 20 plus foot drop she looks up at Lara, she can see the pain in her features and looks up past her. No longer seeing the man, and then looks back at Lara to reach up and take her elbow, then feeling Lara loosen her grip on her hand she uses that hand to take her shoulder. Finally she grabs the rock and pulls herself up, then reaches down and frowns at the sight of the blood on her back and helps Lara into sitting up.

She takes a moment and wets her lips, the air very cold and dry with the dust heavy in the air. Sofia stares at Lara, "You could have let me go and killed that man, why didn't you?"

Lara smiles and rotates her left arm, wincing 'that's not going away anytime soon,' she thinks and looks at Sofia to give a light chuckle. "I value your life Sofia," Lara answers honestly, and to her surprise the next thing she knows is Sofia's lips are on hers.

Melting into the kiss for a moment, Lara had no idea in the time she'd spent with Sofia that her feelings would grow to this. For an outsider, Lara herself admires Sofia, her courage, her loyalty, so fierce and devoted. When Sofia told her where the Atlas was, the look in her eyes made her wonder and feel a tug within herself towards the other woman. Wanting to get lost in the moment and return the kiss as she comes back to the current moment she hears it, debris crunching.

Lara pulls away from the kiss which startles Sofia and pulls out her revolver again, pushing Sofia to the left, no matter how much it hurts her arm and back to do so and firing a shot into his throat. The man grasps at his throat before falling to his knees, the same one who'd shot her in the back.

Clenching her jaw as she holds her left bicep, Lara watches Sofia looking back at the man from over her shoulder, taking steady breaths and looking at Lara, "thank you," and locks eyes with Lara.

"Don't thank me yet, I still need to get to the Divine Source before they do," Lara says and she sees the change in Sofia's eyes. Determination to the mission at hand.

Lara puts her back to a ruin pillar, the prophet is dead thanks to her. She looked at him and he said it was okay, then she smashed the Divine Source. The soldiers crumpled and she'd run to Jacob, he told her that he was done with hanging on, watching him turn to ash and going in the breeze that followed.

She closes her eyes feeling guilty, calling her extraordinary when she doesn't feel it at all. Saying all she wanted to do was make a difference.

"You already have," she says softly, "you already have," she says in a stronger tone as Jacob had and hears footsteps approaching.

"I knew who he was Lara, as much as it pains me to lose him he warned me of what was going to come," Sofia says and Lara doesn't look at her.

The grass at her feet making small crunching sounds, her own people not coming up this way too often, except for hunting exercises. Sofia studies Lara and can see that her decision to destroy the Divine Source and in the process killing her father is troubling her. Thinking back to what she'd heard Lara saying just before she got there.

"You already have… what did my father say that to?" Sofia asks and Lara looks at her, wondering if she's being serious or not, and once locking eye contact she realizes she is.

"I told him I was sorry and that all I wanted to do was make a difference, he said 'you already have,'" Lara feels tears brimming her eyes but keeps them back. "He was a very good man, with years of knowledge, experience and when I first met with him in the cells I took him as a regular human being. He spoke just like any other man here, a man of duty and respect… I wish I got to know him more."

Listening to her speak of her father, Sofia would purse her lips, "and in the end he had a great deal of respect for you. Putting your own life on the line for his people… my people. As you grew to achieve each accomplishment he told me he knew you'd destroy that which was keeping him alive. As you learned about his history and what he'd come to find with the Divine Source… you are an extraordinary woman Lara Croft."

Shaking her head slowly, hearing Sofia say it didn't make it that much better, but it did help hold to the truth. "I don't feel like I am, I am just an ordinary woman who-" Sofia places her index and middle fingers over Lara's lips to shush her. Lara looks up and locks eyes with her, feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach, wishing it would go away for right now as she feels it is not appropriate.

"Seeing the things you've done, what you've achieved. Not just anyone will do that, you are extraordinary," Sofia moves closer to Lara so she stands directly in front of her, she moves her two fingers away to place her thumb on Lara's bottom lip.

A different look in her eyes, curiosity, want, a fire and Lara feels her stomach start to knot up as she wonders what she's thinking. Her palms getting sweaty, the proximity and the seclusion setting in. Sofia closes the gap, pulling Lara's mouth open by just a bit and then she seals her lips over Lara's mouth while moving her tongue in, Lara's eyes widen at the sudden act but quickly melts into the kiss. Returning it this time and feeling a heat within herself at the excitement.

Holding each side of Lara's face in her hands, Lara places her hands onto Sofia's waist, and Sofia moans happily into the kiss. Lara soon finds Sofia's tongue fighting for dominance, exciting her more and then she feels Sofia's hands slowly go down to undo Lara's jacket and open it up, if it were day time Sofia would see the steady increase of red coming to Lara's face.

Unbuttoning her undershirt, one that her father had also given to Lara, Sofia listens to Lara gasp inwardly at the cool air contacting her exposed skin. Goosebumps forming as Sofia pulls away from the kiss to see Lara's bra and blinks at the undergarment. Opening her mouth to say something, Lara stops when Sofia's hands feel around the bottom hem of the bra, moving along to the back and finding the clasp. At the same time finding loops to undo the shoulder straps at the top of the bra cups, once the back comes away to the sides she pulls the straps free.

Heart doing a flip as her bra slips away, nipples going hard at the cool night air surrounding them, Sofia smiles at the sight and looks up at Lara. Watching in the corner of her eye as her chest starts heaving.

"Sof-" Lara is cut off as Sofia covers her lips with her index and middle finger, and then she flicks the tip of her tongue over her right nipple making Lara gasp and suddenly grip the pillar behind her. Resting her head back when Sofia starts sucking and closes her eyes, "oooh," she moans and subconsciously reaches her right hand up to hold the back of Sofia's head. Her heart is steadily beating faster in anticipation and excitement, having Sofia doing these things with her was something she never expected. It was something that deep down she had wondered about.

Lightly nibbling on the hard nipple, Sofia moves both of her hands down to Lara's pants and undoes them slowly, moving her lips to the other nipple to give equal attention. Sofia listens to another gasp at Lara's pants coming open and lowering them, her stomach knotting up, feeling vulnerable, exposed against the pillar with Sofia undressing her. Reaching down to grab for her pants, but Sofia pulls them down before she can catch the hem. She swallows hard before feeling her soft lips place kisses down from between her breasts, her abdomen which tightens on the contact at first and over her belly button.

Fingers hooking the rim of her panties, Sofia pulls them down slowly and looks up at Lara as she does so to have Lara finally look down. Having her private area now exposed to her, part of Lara is curious as to what more Sofia will do and the other part wants to try and pull her pants back up.

Sofia looks down, on her knees before Lara and extends her tongue to give her pearl a lick, eliciting a gasp and a shudder from Lara. Smiling Sofia reaches her right hand up and uses her index finger to slide from the pearl to her heated opening and is happy to feel that she is wet to the touch, placing a hand onto each of her outer thighs Sofia takes her into her mouth and Lara's head rolls back.

Her breathing becoming heavier, Sofia's hot mouth suctioned on her and her tongue rubbing her pearl and also dipping inside of her opening, a moan escapes past her lips. Legs trembling as Sofia works her, right hand moving between her legs and index and middle fingers slip up inside of Lara while her lips seal around her pearl and suck on her.

A cry comes out, eyes wide as she looks up at the moon for a moment, her hips moving to Sofia's fingers, rocking to her actions and mouth open in awe. "Oh gosh… Sofia," Lara whimpers and grabs the pillar for support, feeling Sofia move her fingers into a hook and start thrusting into her quickly.

Heart hammering in her chest, body radiating heat, sweat building up on her body. Jacket and shirt not helping but right now she doesn't care, her focus is on what Sofia is doing and enjoying every moment of it. Her teeth lightly rubbing her pearl, sucking on it and rubbing it with her tongue, her fingers thrusting into her harder and faster, her legs are shaking, hips matching Sofia's thrusts in want. Feeling a surge building up within her, panting heavily Lara cannot believe that Sofia is finger fucking her right now under the moon.

Looking down to see the glow of her hair in the moonlight, listening to her moan, her lips keeping their place on her most sensitive spot and her own pleasure being hammered into her with Sofia's hand. She looks back up at the sky and closes her eyes briefly at the surge of her orgasm rushing through her in waves, screaming at the sensations flooding through her and feeling her legs wanting to give out. And then she feels it, Sofia's tongue slithering deep within her core and taking in everything Lara gives, Lara moans at the feel of her warm tongue moving around inside of her and Sofia feels her walls moving to grip her but gradually relaxing.

Pulling away slowly Sofia moves away, in the corner of her eye she sees Lara's legs are still shaking and helps to ease her onto her knees. Resting her head against the pillar, Lara looks at Sofia and smiles.

"You… were incredible…" Lara says softly and Sofia smiles at her.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Sofia says and takes her in, sweating; moonlight is glistening off her face, breasts and nicely toned stomach. "I have wanted to have you since you got back with your friend, but I waited, and hoped that I would have the chance."

Lara leans in close to her, "well, I'm not going to wait," she moves her right hand to the back of Sofia's head and kisses her.


End file.
